


A Bet

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu asks Inoo to play a bet with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

**Title :** A Bet  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Summary :** Yabu asks Inoo to play a bet with him.

\--------  
"Kei... Come here~" Yabu says while tapping his lap.

  


  


"Why?" Inoo raises his eyebrow.

  


  


"Just come here." Yabu says again. Inoo stands up, leaving his book, he has been reading, behind. Then he sits on Yabu's lap.

  


  


"So? What now?" Inoo circling his hands to Yabu's neck.

  


  


"Kiss me." Yabu giggles.

  


  


"Eh? Really, Kou. What's with all this suddenly?" Inoo gets curious. Why Yabu asks for a kiss out of the blue anyway.

  


  


"Just do it, won't you?" Yabu says. Inoo sighs and do it anyway.

  


  


"Now, Kei, let's have a bet."

  


  


"Eh? Why?"

  


  


"Come on. Don't ask why. Just play it. If I lose, I'll do whatever, WHATEVER, you want." Yabu says to cought Inoo attention.

  


  


"What if I lose?" Inoo asks.

  


  


"Nothing will happen. So don't worry." Yabu caresses Inoo's hair. Inoo nods, thinking that it is will be a good benefit for him.

  


  


"Alright. So what's the bet?" Inoo taken interest.

  


  


"I bet you won't be able to do what I command you without questioning me. So? You want to do the bet?"

  


  


"Okay. I can do what you command me without questioning you." Inoo says confidently. Yabu giggles.

  


  


"Okay, let's start. If you can do 6 of my commands without questioning then you win." Yabu says cutely. Inoo nods. It will be easy for Inoo.

  


  


"Okay. That's easy enough."

  


  


"Hug me." That was the first command. Inoo gladly hugs him.

  


"Kiss me." that was the second. Inoo kisses his lips.

  


"Say 'I love you.'"

  


  


"I love you~ so much" Inoo says cutely and kisses Yabu's cheek.

  


  


"Say 'I'll love you forever.'" Yabu giggles and kisses Inoo back.

  


  


"I'll love you, forever. I'll really do." Inoo says. Yabu pats his head.

  


"Ah come on Kou, it's too easy." Inoo continued and Yabu laughs.

  


  


"Okay okay. I'll give you harder command." Yabu giggles and kisses Inoo's forehead.

  


"You know Tegomass' song called Chu Chu Chu?" Yabu asks. Inoo nods.

  


  


"The one Tegomass sang on music week last week, right?" Inoo makes sure. Yabu nods.

  


  


"Sing 'Chu Chu Chu'~ kiss me everytime you says 'chu', okay?" Yabu says. That's a pretty cute command actually. In that song there's 11 'chu' words which means Inoo has to kiss Yabu 11 times.

  


  


"That's easy."

  


  


"Oh yeah, cheeks or lips, it's up to you, honey~" Yabu smiles happily. Inoo nods and starts singing. Inoo sings it cutely. He still sits on Yabu's lap while circling Yabu's neck. Inoo kisses Yabu's cheek everytime he says 'chu'.

  


After the songs ended, Inoo kisses Yabu's lips quickly.

  


  


"That was cute." Yabu commented. Inoo's cheeks blushes.

  


  


"S -- shut up." he says shuttering. Blushes hardly. Yabu giggles and pinch Inoo's cheek lightly.

  


  


"You're cute. So cute." Yabu giggles.

  


  


"So what's my last command? *laugh*"

  


  


"This one is the ultimate command."

  


  


"So it will be the hardest?"

  


  


"That's depend on you."

  


  


"Eh?"

  


  


"So this is your last command. . ." Yabu paused.

  


"Marry me." Yabu says. Inoo eyes gets widen. So this game is for proposing him? Yabu takes out a ring, looks expenssive and beautiful. He is giving it to Kei.

  


  


"I will~" Inoo says happily.

  


  


"Thank you, honey." Yabu says as he kisses Inoo's lips.

  


  


"I love the last command the most." Inoo laughs lightly.

  


"It was the easiest and the happiest command~" He continued. Yabu laughs.

  


  


"You acomplish all of it. You won. What do you want me to do?" Yabu says.

  


  


"There is one thing."

  


  


"What?"

  


  


"Just marry me soon~" Inoo says.

  


  


"Yes, Kei-chan, Soon enough nee~"

  


  
\-----

It's the 4th fic today~  
The last one I posted for this week~  
I'll be on my hiatus for around 10 days,  
because I have exams week  
I'll miss fanfics *cry*  
But yeah, I'm a student, I have to do what I have to do~

Please leave me a comment~  
Thanks for reading!

  



End file.
